Syndrome
by MidnightFeline
Summary: In a terrible turn of events, Syndrome is closer to victory then ever before... Story better then summary.
1. Prologue

Hah! I hath found my favorite villan of all time: Syndrome! And so I write... cause I couldn't let the life of my favorite villan end in that explosion. No, nuh-uh.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"I'm dead - I know I'm dead... No - wait, I'm not dead. What? How - oh... how on earth did I survive... impossible... wha -- " Syndrome lay shaken and wounded beneath the wreckage of the exploded aircraft. He pushed himself up but colasped with a shrill yelp of pain. His left arm felt sprained and his left shoulder dislocated. His right arm was trapped beneath the sharp metal edge of the wreckage and Syndrome was sure it was broken. His left leg was also caught underneath the metal, and his right leg was bent in an impossible position. "Oh, drat!" he muttered as he looked himself over."Oh yeah, just brilliant." The enormous piece of metal had him pinned, and he was too weak to lift it off.

His usually bright blue eyes looked foggy. His uniform was tattered and ripped. It then struck him that all of this was because of the Incredibles. Everything slowly came back to him, how Mister Incredible threw the car knocking him down into the turbine. He remembered trying to pull himself out. He remembered the explosion and falling into nothingness. "I have to get revenge. I have to get revenge!" he repeated to himself, once again trying to haul himself up, but failing miserably. He wondered how he had ever survived something like that. However he did, he was glad that he did it. But one thing bothered him: what if they find him alive? What if he died from starvation and thirst? What if he died from all his injuries? Then what was the use of surviving anyhow?

He needed help, though he would not admit that to anyone. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he painfully pulled his left arm towards his head. He winced at the enormous pain that filled his body. He discovered that his gauntlet was still intact, with only minor damages to it. Without the use of his right arm, he couldn't press any of the buttons. It took him a moment to think which one was the right one to press, then he hit his gauntlet on the ground, pressing down a small red button. He sighed and breathed deeply, drawing it back up near his mouth again. "Syndrome calling Nomanisan! Repeat, Syndrome calling Nomanisan. Over." He rasped.

_"This is Nomanisan, state your location and provide voice key."_

"Okay, fine, this is my voice, got it? Good. I don't know where the heck I am." Syndrome's voice held a sharp tone of annoyence.

_"Please state your request after the tone." _

Syndrome was beginning to hate his own automated answer system. The tone sounded and Syndrome took a sharp, painful breath. "Send assistance and transportation, use tracking device to find out where I am, over."

_"Your call will end in three seconds."_

He let his arm fall back to the ground no matter how much it hurt. Fresh pain overlapped his old pains as he shifted. It wouldn't be long until someone got to him. Or, at least he hoped so. It was then that he recalled himself saying: _"Mister Incredible calling for help? 'Help me, help me!' Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame!"_ Certaintly that didn't fall under this category... or did it?


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

"So the reason I called you here, Mister Incredible, is that we picked up a radio signal and listened to it. Here, I'll play the recording."

_"Syndrome calling Nomanisan! Repeat, Syndrome calling Nomanisan. Over."_

_"This is Nomanisan, state your location and provide voice key."_

_"Okay, fine, this is my voice, got it? Good. I don't know where the heck I am."_

_"Please state your request after the tone." _

_"Send assistance and transportation, use tracking device to find out where I am, over."_

_"Your call will end in three seconds."_

"Are you suggesting that Syndrome may still be alive? Thats impossible, he was killed in that explosion!" Mister Incredible argued to the NSA manager. "But it sure sounded like Syndrome, attitude and all."

"Well, we've also picked up an unidentified craft heading towards the rual area of Metroville on our radars. So, he's most likely out there and wounded pretty bad. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already. It was a nasty explosion you know." Replied the manager.

"Of course I know, I was there!"

"Well, then you know that the chances of survival are very slim, even if he did survive the explosion and the landing, most likely he wouldn't have survived much longer after he sent that call."

"And what am I supposed to do about all this?"

"Well, we've tracked down where the transmission came from. Simply go there and see if he's dead or alive."

"Wouldn't he have exploded into a zillion pieces? and what do I do if I find him alive?"

"Bring him to us."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"And if he's dead?"

"Then bring in his body."

"Well, alright, I'll do my best, though this isn't actually my idea of fun." Mister Incredible said with a sigh.

"Of course it isn't. Now get in there and do a good job!" the manager's voice had a bit of over-spunk in it as he handed a map and directions to Syndrome's location to him.

Mister Incredible muttered something to himself about what the world was coming to, and headed out the door. It was about a two hour drive to the location through traffic and long seemingly endless roads. He set off on foot after reaching the end of the road, it truly was rual out there. He followed the map until he found a small acre long forest space. Carefully he snuck in, not knowing what to expect.

XxXxXxX

Syndrome had slipped into a state of unconciousness shortly after sending the call to Nomanisan. He awoke to find himself in an akward, painful position. "All right, I've got to get out of here." He muttered to himself. "Lets see if my zero-point ray is working." He pointed his finger at the piece of metal, the gauntlet sparked a moment and then a large blue ray picked up the piece of metal. Syndrome attempted to crawl out from under it while still suspending it. He didn't get far before he accidently disengaged the zero-point ray and the wreckage came crashing down on his lower half again.

"Oh, brilliant!" he murmured with pure sarcasum. He re-engaged the ray and soon had crawled, very painfully, and with many curses and yelps of pain, out from under the wreckage. He laid back, trying to recover from the excruciatingly painful ordeal. At least now the aircraft he had sent for could spot him, but then again, so could his enemies. Once more he tried to get up, but his right arm was fractured, his left shoulder dislocated and his left arm sprained. His legs were both broken, and his neck and back hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. Maybe he could pretend to be dead if anyone came? His eyes closed as he went unconcious again.

Mister Incredible was only ten feet south of Syndrome. Quietly he stepped forward, searching the ground for anything that would make noise before setting his foot down. Soon he came into a burned-out clearing-like area in the center of the forest. He looked around, at first not noticing the limp figure that lay near an enormous piece of metal. With a second glance he finally caught sight of the wild-looking hair and the black and white tattered uniform and shredded cape of Syndrome. "Well, he looks dead to me. I'm surprised he wasn't blown into iddy biddy bits." He said to himself.

He quickly sprinted over to Syndrome's unmoving form. He put his head down close to Syndrome's bloody chest and listened for a moment, and was shocked to see his shallow breaths and the sound of his heartbeat. In a flash, Mister Incredible had Syndrome hoisted up, causing him to jerk awake. "Let me go, can't you see every bone in my body is broken!" Syndrome felt himself fall to the ground as agony and pain swept over him. "Oh that was nice, really nice. Thanks for being so gentle!"

Syndrome was sprawled with his left arm being the only thing to keep him from colasping, and soon that gave way under his weight as well. He fell back with a pained wince, a sharp angonized breath, and a gurgling noise. Mister Incredible looked surprised, his once formidable foe couldn't even support himself. He grimaced as he saw the impossible ways that most of his limbs were bent, and all the blood, bruises, burns and open wounds. Syndrome gave a delirious chuckle and rasped, "no man is an island!" Mister Incredible was at a loss of what to do.

Syndrome regained his mind and used his zero-point ray to suspend Mister Incredible and crash him back down on the hard ground. He looked to the skies and the aircraft that he had sent for was landing. Suddenly he tensed as the plane drew closer, terrible flashbacks ran through his mind, the turbine, the explosion. With a shudder he scooted backwards as best as he could. In a blurr, Mister Incredible pushed the aircraft on its side and grabbed Syndrome from behind, squeezing him tightly. "Let me go!" breathed Syndrome as pain mercilessly overwhelmed him as he went unconcious.

* * *

I am really feeling sorry for poor Syndrome in this chapter. Oh well, things will get better... 


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"No!" Syndrome awoke with a start, his head throbbed and he lied back down. Where was he? He looked around and found himself in what seemed to be a hospital of some sort. His cape and uniform, along with his gauntlets, both the smashed one and the one that was still intact, were in what seemed to be some sort of glass display case on the wall. Nothing made sense, why would Mister Incredible bring him to a hospital? Certaintly he had done enough to deserve to be dead, not that he wanted to be. To sum it up he was both grateful, confused, and unhappy all at the same time. "If I had enough strength I could have landed him harder on the ground!" he groaned to himself. Suddenly he remembered something strange: his left gauntlet had been blasted off by the Omnidroid. How had he gotten it back? Then he remembered that it was his spare he had strapped on shortly before attempting to kidnap Jack-Jack.

He felt stiff with layer upon layer of bandages, and was numb with whatever they had given him to kill the pain. The doorhinge creaked slightly as a young woman, no older then Syndrome himself, walked in through the door. She was not dressed as Syndrome would have expected a nurse to dress. He turned to the door and saw that it was made of metal. "Oh, drat. Where am I?" he asked, half to himself, half to the lady. She replied none the less. "Your in the NSA Prison Infirmary." Syndrome's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I'm in jail?"

"Um, yes," she replied, "but I'm here to break you out?" Even before she finished her sentence, Syndrome gave a manical laugh. "Look. I'm wounded, in bandages up to my eyeballs, we're in the _NSA_ Prison Infirmary, there is no _way_, you can't break me out!" She waved keys in front of his face, "I work here, believe me, I can get you out. Your right about the fact that your injured though."

"Of course I'm right, I'm the one in the hospital bed here, got it Miss I-work-here? Besides, how do I know its not a trick of some sort?" snarled Syndrome, his eyes holding their narrowed blue gaze. He felt his face with his left arm, which was the only thing he could move at the time, he was relieved to know that he was still wearing his mask. _That's odd, don't they want to know who I really am?_ he thought.

"How about I break you out when you are better -- "

"Which would be how long? Ooo, lemme see here: MONTHS!"

"Syndrome I just want to help --"

"I don't need any help!"

"Syndrome I --"

"Shut up!"

"But Syndrome --"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

She rushed out of the room without a backwards glance. Syndrome smirked as she closed the door behind her. "And stay out." he muttered weakly, tired from the discussion/argument. _I don't need anyone's help. I'll break out myself, then everyone will see how powerful I am!_

--+-- Seven Months Later --+--

"Oh, yeah, today is _the _day!" Syndrome's voice was filled with an insane sort of glee. Quietly he climbed out of his bed, and changed into his old uniform. "Mmm... gotta get that fixed." He said, surveying the damage to both the cape and the suit. He strapped on both his gauntlets as well, he would have to fix the right one when he reached Nomanisan. He wished that he had his jet boots, but alas they were both gone. He gazed at himself in the tall mirror that hung on the wall. "I look so good. Syndrome is back: better then EVER!"

He launched into a dark cackle, but stopped for fear that someone may hear him. He used a silent-blast ray to blow open the door, then laid it to the side with his zero-point ray. And that is win he discovered that he had a limp in his right leg. "Oh, brilliant. Perfect. Just great. If this is permenant, I'm suing." He took out the guards by either blasting them or knocking them out with the use of his zero-point ray. Finally he reached the last phase of his escape. He took a deep breath: this would be hard.

* * *

Hmmm... things are looking up for Syndrome. I'm hoping to keep him in character to the best of my abilities. 


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Syndrome had sucessfully escaped from the prison part, now he had to find a way to get to Nomanisan. Quietly he snuck around the back of NSA, only to be confronted with a sight made him freeze. He was staring into the dark depths of a jet turbine. He broke out in a cold sweat and realised he was in a hanger of some sort. He sorted himself out and climbed up into the plane. The limp in his right leg wasn't as bad as it had been earlier, but still enough to hender him from running fast. He punched in the directions to Nomanisan Island and set the plane to autofly. The sound of bullets hitting various places of the plane made him leap into the pilot seat, and he grabbed the controls jerking the plane to the side and dodging a stream of amunition. His eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of something hitting the airplane's left wing.

The jet began to loose altitude and he jerked the nose up and pulled to the side. The plane spun into a side roll before he straightened it. He looked out the window of the cockpit to find that the roll had put out the fire on the wing, but it was still badly damaged. He wondered if it would stay intact long enough for him to reach Nomanisan. He set the plane on autopilot once more, and sat back to enjoy the long ride. At once he began to wonder about Mirage, was she still at the island? _Next time you gamble, bet your own life. _Her words came back to him, echoing through his mind. After that incident, would she still accept him? Was she even _there _anymore? Then he wondered about his own escape. It seemed odd that one of the NSA employees would try to help him escape, and that they had left his uniform and gauntlets right within his own reach. Did they want him to escape? If so, then why? The plane jerked to the left suddenly and something from behind hit him. Hard. His eyes went glossy and a twitching grin swept over his face and he fell back, slumped in the seat, eyes halfway open.

The plane dipped into a landing on the private Nomanisan airport. Immediatly upon landing, his plane was surrounded by guards, each of them heavily armed. One of them opened the jet's side door and made his way to the cockpit. He drew open the door and held his gun at ready. He let out a gasp of surprise as he took one looked at the unconcious form of Syndrome having been hit in the back of the head by a large, square brick-like piece of metal. "I don't believe it..." The guard breathed. Syndrome let out weak chuckle, and turned to the sound of the guard's voice. He held up one finger and with a lop-sided smile muttered: "Mirage?" The guard pulled him out of the plane carefully and splashed water on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing, moron!" snarled Syndrome, sputtering.

"You were unconcious."

"And how did I get that way?"

"Some metal brick hit you on the head."

Another guard snickered, "I'm surprised his hair didn't soften the blow."

"I heard that... and your fired!" Syndrome barked.

"You can't do that, you arn't in charge anymore. Mirage is." The guard retorted.

"Mirage? Is she here? Can I see her?" Syndrome asked, head still throbbing.

The first guard shrugged, "I'm not sure. We'll ask her."

Syndrome's eyes narrowed; who did she think she was anyway?

* * *

Syndrome found his way to his secret labratory under the lair. He then set to work fixing his right gauntlet, and got his spare set of aero boots. He frowned, the gauntlet was badly damaged. His blue eyes shined even in the dim light, and he grabbed a screwdriver, beginning to pry the wristguard apart. He worked hard, putting pieces back together and replacing the too far-gone parts. He even added a few more modifications in the process. 

_"Mirage will see you now." _Came an echoing female voice from the speaker above the work table.

He put on his gauntlet and jet boots and climbed out of the underground. Mirage was standing there, her beautiful and lean figure was a shoulette against the sunset. "Syndrome?"

"Mirage? Whats going on here?" demanded Syndrome.

"You were dead... they had frozen your assets then I requested they be transfered into my care. So Nomanisan and all your money... are mine... " She explained to him.

"That is completely _outrageous_. I'm alive, see, look at me, touch me, anything! I want my island back! I want it all back, Mirage!" Syndrome snarled to her threateningly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that without getting too involved with the authorities. The news is just buzzing with your escape from the NSA Prison." Mirage actually had a somewhat worried look on her face, despite the fact that Syndrome was a maniac, ordered missles to be fired at an airplane with children on it, mercilessly killed superheros, and even put her own life in danger.

"Let me have control without them knowing, then."

"You don't seem to understand. Its a set up. They let you escape because they _knew _you would come here. This place is overrun with government spies and armies! They are trying to **kill **you!"

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"Why didn't they just kill before?"

"I'm not sure. Anyhow, it isn't safe here. I'm sure that everyone knows of your return here by now! You have to leave!"

"I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes."

Mirage turned away with a frusterated sigh. Syndrome began to limp towards the entrance to the underground labratory. He went as far back into the hideout as he could and began to mend his uniform, terrible memories flooding back to him. He was in danger, and he knew it, but he wasn't giving up easily. It was around two hours before he finally got everything back to normal, and by then he was feeling extremely hungry. He smiled, his hideout had everything. It was his second-to-last resort in case of emergency. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of tomato soup. He dumped it out into a pot and left it to heat. _She's betrayed you, Syndrome. Mirage isn't on your side! _a voice cried in his mind, and he began to wonder if he could trust _anyone. _For all he knew she could be showing all those government agents and what-not to his hideout right now!

He heard a quiet _ping _from his kitchen timer and poured the soup into a bowl. He wasn't used to doing his own meals, he usually had service before. He grabbed a spoon from down in a drawer and began to eat, well at least play with his food, picking up a spoon full and then letting it slowly drip off into the bowl. His eyes narrowed and he threw his spoon down on the table with a clang. Immediatly he sped up the stairs to above with a dark look on his face. He began using his new silenced stun ray to knock out every single person in sight. His limp began to feel better and better until he couldn't feel any pain at all. He smiled cruely, none of the ones he stunned would awake until _he _pressed the bright orange button on his right gauntlet.

Syndrome made his way deeper and deeper into the lair, and it grew darker and darker. He bumped into something and fell back on the ground. Mirage was sprawled opposite of him. "What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time, their voices echoing through the hall. "I _live _here, and you?" Mirage answered. Syndrome just glared at her, not answering the question. He was debating wether or not to stun her and continue down the hallway. He wondered how long it would take to stun everyone on the island, probobly hours upon hours. "Mirage, listen to me, do you have the authority to fire and send home your employees and the government people." She shook her head, "my employees, yes, but the government, well, the only way to send them back is if they know you are dead."

"Then I'll just have to pretend to be dead."

* * *

Mirage smiled, Syndrome's plan was a good one. He would knock himself out with his stun ray, and she would tell the government that he was dead. Syndrome had told her which button to press to revive himself. She would then fire everyone, and Syndrome and her would have the island to themselves. Syndrome follow behind her as they walked down the hall, he had fake blood smeered on his chest (Mirage had assured him that it would come out of his suit.) She carried a high-powered gun so it would look like she had shot him. They reached the main core of the lair and Syndrome stunned himself, falling back onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Mirage was surprised, it looked so real. She fired a blank and the enormous sound echoed down the hallways. 

Immediatly, patrol upon patrol of guards came swarming into the core, mixed in with them were many goverment agents and members of the army. They all had amazed expressions on their faces. Finally, one of the government agents (who looked to be in charge of them all) walked up to Mirage and patted her lightly on the back. "Good work, Mirage, good work. All right, lets pack up and move out. Can you handle everything with the body, Mirage?" She nodded quietly and waited until they were gone before pressing the orange button. Syndrome shook himself as he slowly recovered. "Did it work?" he asked her. She smiled and helped him to his feet, "like a charm."

"I'll hideout unitl we're sure that all of them are gone. In the meantime, Mirage, began firing all employees." Syndrome's cape whisked behind him as he stalked quietly down a barely lit hallway. Mirage sighed and shook her head, going off to do as he had ordered. She didn't know why she had helped him do any of this. Maybe its because... she loved him?


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was time to bring a little revenge on the scene. Syndrome hoped that Mirage was done firing all the employees and guards. He needed to get back at that family of supers! Mirage was right, it only took a little bit of soap and water to rinse the fake blood off his chest. The government agents were suckers! He was impressed, his stun-ray worked better then he had ever imagined. He figured that he must have been breathing pretty shallow for them to think he was dead, or maybe they just took one look at the fake blood and Mirage holding the gun and assumed his death. It was odd, he would have thought that she'd be extremely upset at him still. Maybe the fact that she thought he had died had done it. How he wished that he could know wether or not she loved him... maybe he could...

He pressed down on the intercom button between his office and her's. "Mirage, are you done yet? I need to talk with you."

"Yes, I'm done. I'll be right there."

His face broke into a smile as she walked through the door. Her silver hair looked more beautiful then ever. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them as she spoke. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Mirage... you and me... we go way back. You know that, even before you became Mirage and I became Syndrome. Back when you were Mariel and I was Buddy." He started, love being new to him. As far as he knew, his mother was the only one who had loved him, but she had to work every day and barely had time for him. He had never known his father, and his mother had never talked about him.

"Yes, I know." She replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, yeah, and so... I love you, Mirage..." His voice sounded like a coughing choke.

Her eyes widened. Syndrome was _capable _of love? That was a first. She had thought he couldn't love anyone, respected no one, and now... she saw Syndrome different then ever before. She saw Syndrome as Buddy Pine again for a moment. "I love you too." She responded.

_At least I got _that _out of my system. _Syndrome thought to himself, breathing deeply as she replied her love for him. "Alright, then, um, well... Yeah, anyhow... I'm going to be making a trip to Metroville soon... would you like to come with me?" his voice was still raspy.

"I'd love to, Syndrome. But... why are you going back there?"

His eyes turned immediatly from softness to hard and dark, his blue eyes filled with hatred and evilness. His hands were clenched into fists and he looked more sinister then ever. "To get revenge, Mirage, to get revenge. I've waited long enough, too long. My plan is to capture their other son, Dash or whatever his name is -- then when his family comes to rescue him -- " he chuckled cruely, "I kill them all!"

Mirage dared to ask; "even their children?"

Syndrome closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Yes, Mirage, even their children."

_Does this man have no conscience? _Mirage thought to herself. No, he probobly didn't.

* * *

Mirage had noticed Syndrome's hesitance boarding their private jet. She wondered if it had anything to do with the way he almost died. She had heard that it had something to do with an airplane and a turbine. His behavior, however, was back to normal. He was just as sinister and diabolical as ever. His ambitions had always seemed to control his every actions. He seemed to have enough confedience to fly the plane, despite what she had seen when he first climbed into it. She watched as he set the plane into cloaking mode, so that no one would see them arrive. It almost made her chuckle, he had more advanced technology then she had ever dreamed. Well, he was a genius, no doubt about that. 

"Syndrome?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to land when we get there?"

"We're not."

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to leave the plane hovering just outside of the city while I use my aero boots to fly around and scout for their new house and such. I destroyed their old one, you know." Syndrome chortled.

"No, I didn't know. How did you nearly die anyhow?" she asked, curiousity building inside of her every moment.

"I got caught in the jet turbine of my airplane and then it exploded."

"That sounds a tad unsurviveable."

"I know. But I survived none the less."

"Obviously. Can I come with you?"

"You'd need aero boots and I don't know if I have -- " he stopped as she brandished a pair of sleek, female-style aero boots. "Alright, you can come, though you'd look extremely odd wearing a business suit and hovering around -- " She sighed, pressed a button, and the boots converted into normal high-heeled shoes. "Hmm... looks good. Alright, here is my little plan. I will locate their son, you go up to him and pretend to compliment on how good he looks and all those other cute compliments that ladies always give children, then I sneek up from behind, and we grab 'em!"

"Alright." She said, still not liking the fact that all this would lead to the eventual murder of the young child superheros. She pulled on the aero boots and pressed the button to desguise them. She put extra make up on her face so that she wouldn't be regognized. Syndrome set the plane to hover-mode, and they both climbed out the hatch and into Metroville. Syndrome, of course, began tracking Dash with some sort of hand-held tracking device. It beeped quietly and Syndrome pointed at a flashing red dot on the screen. "Lets go."

* * *

Dash walked alone down the street, stopping every so often to look inside the window of a toy shop to gaze at some fancy bicycle or such. Mirage came up from behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's a lovely bike, isn't it?" she said, her voice warm and filled with kindness. He was startled for a moment, but then replied, "Yes." Mirage went in to complimentary mode, "Arn't you just the _cutest_. I wish I had a little boy." Syndrome came up from behind, and used his zero-point ray to grab Dash, then he and Mirage both flew back towards the waiting airplane. Again as they neared, Syndrome hesitated, this was a bit too firmiliar. The whole thing with kidnapping one of the Parr's sons, and flying up towards a plane. He hit a button on his wrist to de-cloak the plane, keeping as far away from the turbine as possible. 

He set Dash down inside of the jet and he climbed in, followed by Mirage. Dash immediatly began ranting. "Let me out of here!" Syndrome slapped him across the cheek and snarled. "Shut up and you won't get hurt!"

Dash's eyes widened. "Syndrome! You've been dead _twice_ how are you still alive?"

Mirage flew the plane as Syndrome sat back with Dash. "Its none of your business. Now, isn't your name Dash or something odd like that?"

"Yes." Dash replied, quietly.

Syndrome smiled cruely and began speaking into his gauntlet. "Print following message, mail to --" He turned to Dash. "Tell me your address if you ever want to see your parents again!"

Dash spoke in a quiet manner, "342 Winter Fox Lane... in Metroville..."

Syndrome spoke the address into the gauntlet, and followed up with a message. "I've waited long enough for revenge, Incredibles. Now I have your son, Dash. Come to Nomanisan alone if you ever want to see him alive again. You have until afternoon three days from now to comply."

Dash watched as a message printed from a nearby printer that was hooked up in the jet. Syndrome stuck it inside a rocket-like tube and threw it out the hatch, chuckling evily with wide eyes as he watched it head towards its destination. He turned his attention back to Dash and smiled a dark smile. "What are you going to do?" Dash asked.

"Kill you all!"


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When they reached Nomanisan, Syndrome immediatly had Dash in the holding chamber. After he was sure there was no way of escape for the young superhero, he returned to Mirage. They had expressed their love for each other... now it was time to follow through with it. "Mirage, will you marry me." Syndrome began talking to himself. "No... thats not good enough, urrgh! Mirage, I love you a lot, will you marry me?" He sighed and shook his head. "Mirage, I love you more then I've loved anything before, marry me?" He made a face and continued walking towards her office. Love was still quite new to him, marrige had never even crossed his mind. He reached the door to her office and knocked.

"Give me a moment." He heard her beautiful voice from inside. The door opened and she smiled. Syndrome immediatly began to feel hotter then usual. He shifted his weight from side to side and then paused. "Mirage will you marry me?" He spoke at a rapid pace, almost barely understandable. But she understood, and she hugged him, "of course I'll marry you!"

Syndrome hugged her back, then pulled away as a shrill tone sounded followed by a mechanical voice saying: "Intruder alert, intruder alert."

He leaned over and looked at a security monitor. Sure enough it was Elastigirl and her daughter Violet. At first he wondered why Mister Incredible wasn't with them, then he knew that if he captured the rest of his family, he would come also. Syndrome cackled darkly and breathed in deeply. "I suppose our little engagement celebration will have to wait, look who arrived. Pretty fast too, don't you think? they must have had one heck of a jet! Hah!" his voice was filled with evil glee, and he caught a brief glimpse of Mirage's worried face. He couldn't help wondering if she was worried for him or for the lives of his greatest enemies.

* * *

"We've got to find Dash, what if he's hurt or worse!" Elastigirl's eyes filled with deep concern for the life of her son. She ran as fast as she could towards the back entrance of the lair. Violet caught up with her mother. "Mom, what will we do when we _do _find him. Syndrome is bound to have a trap waiting!" 

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Do you think it was wise to come alone like this?"

Elastigirl just shook her head and continued running. Suddenly the two were suspended in the air, surrounded by a glow of bright blue. Syndrome was laughing in a maniacal way. "Look who's here! If it isn't Elastigirl and her little daughter!" he chortled darkly, talking half to himself and half to the trapped super ladies. He released hold on the zero-point ray button and the two dropped to the ground, Syndrome standing over them both. "Time for you to pay a little visit to your son."

* * *

Syndrome had the two secured alongside Dash in no time. Immediatly after he called the nearest private Justice of the Peace. One that he knew wouldn't breath a word about anything to anyone. Mirage wandered off to pay a visit to the imprisoned family members as he dialed the number. They had both agreed it would be best to have a quick ceremony that very same day to avoid attracting unwanted attention to themselves. She walked into the room, the scene was a bit too firmiliar, all of the superheros (except Mister Incredible), were suspended by the odd elecrical currents of the holding machine Syndrome had invented. It was impressive, she had to admit, but it held to many bad memories. 

"_You, _what are you doing here!" Elastigirl yelled to Mirage. "I thought you were on _our _side, so who's side are you on?"

"My husband-to-be's side, of course." Mirage replied.

"Who is your 'husband-to-be?'" Violet demanded.

"Syndrome." Mirage gave a shrug as the three gasped. "But I just came in here to warn you, though I will not try to stop anything that is to come. Syndrome is planning to kill all of you -- "

"Switching sides again, are you?" Elastigirl said with a sneer.

"No I -- "

"Just go back to your fiance!"

Mirage walked away. Well, she had tried to warn them of Syndrome's plans. If they wouldn't listen it was their own fault.

* * *

"By the power invested in me as a Justice of the Peace, I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Syndrome and Mirage kissed, both of them still wearing everything they had been earlier. It truly was a very simple ceremony, quick, but it got them hitched none-the-less. The Justice of the Peace began packing up his notes and waved a farewell to the two. And Syndrome smiled. "It seems we're one at last, Mariel... "

Mirage thought it odd that he used her true name, but she retorted by using his; "It seems so... Buddy..." He laughed quietly, and then pulled out of her grasp. "Mirage, would you send a message to Mister Incredible, telling him to come alone if he ever wants to see his family alive again. You know, like my other message I sent. I'm sure he'll be quite interested in _everything_." She nodded, turning towards the dimly lit hall that led to her office. Maybe her love could change him; but then again, maybe it couldn't. More then anything she wanted to talk Syndrome out of killing the superchildren of the Incredibles. But Syndrome had no conscience, and killed anyone who got in his way.

* * *

**I have a little plot line that has to do with Syndrome and Mirage's child for a sequal to this story. Errgh, I'm terrible at writing love scenes, especially between the bad guy and his girl... especially when Syndrome is so all-fired insane and evil. -kills the short chapter-**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Syndrome began to notice a change of behavior in Mirage. The more he spoke about how brilliant his plans were, the more she seemed to turn away from him. What was it she wanted? His blue eyes flashed as he stepped out of the darkness of his lair and into the tropical sunlight of Nomanisan. After a couple of moments spent blinking and rubbing his eyes, they adjusted to the brightness of the sun. The jungle extended, acre upon acre, he and Mirage owned all of this. His hands clutched the metal railing as if he could never let go, never loosen his grasp. She had all _this, _what more did she want? what more did she _need_? His eyes held a distant look as the sun began to set on Nomanisan. He didn't even notice when Mirage came and laid her had on his shoulder. When he was young he had wanted so much to be known as Incrediboy, the sidekick of Mister Incredible. He had been the self-proclaimed number one fan of the super-strengthed hero those sixteen years ago.

He shook his head. "Is that you, Mirage?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

He turned to her, bright blue eyes blazing, "No it isn't, nothing is okay, Mirage, nothing!"

* * *

Mister Incredible held the note in his hands, reading it time and time again. It couldn't be possible, no, Syndrome had been dead _twice. _One can't come back to life so many times, no, it was impossible. But somehow the supervillan had managed it. He read the note once more: 

_Come to my island, alone, if you ever want to see_

_your family alive again. Oh, and if you dare_

_bring anyone with you, lets just say I have_

_no qualms about killing each and every_

_one of them. You have only two days to comply._

_Or else._

_- Syndrome_

He crumpled the note and threw it down on the table. He would personally _murder _Syndrome if anything happened to his family. Quickly he changed into his superhero uniform and was out the door in a moment. He hopped in his car, racing through traffic to get to the nearest private airport.

"OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD, MORON!"

"LOOK WERE YOUR GOING!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"THEY SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

Mister Incredible sighed, curses and yells combined with the constant honking of horns, all at him. This was probobly going to jepordize his reputation. Fairly close, he heard sirens and sighed, pulling over to the side of the road. The police officer stepped out of their car, shaking her head back and forth as she approached him. "Um sir, doing eighty in a fifty miles per hour zone... uh -- " Mister Incredible muttered something. "I can explain, officer, its an emergency! My wife and kids are in trouble!" She raised one eyebrow, "Need an escort?" He nodded. "To NSA Private Airport." She went back to her patrol car and pulled in front of him, lights flashing as they began the ride towards the port.

* * *

Syndrome walked slowly into the holding chamber, his left hand grasping his right wrist behind his back. His smile was cruel and Mirage followed him quietly, her gait was slow and unsteady, as if she dreaded to know what he was going to do next. She noticed that his walk was proud and he was much different then when she had seen him earlier. She figured that he must have found something new to gloat about or something. He walked over to the control panel, pressed the large green button, and watched as Elastigirl, Violet, and Dash all fell to the floor. She gasped, wondering what he was going to do. 

"Were you having fun hanging around?" Syndrome asked them with a smirk as he paced before them in a semi-circle, keeping his wits about him at all times.

"Whats it to you, jerk?" retorted Violet, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Temper, temper, now." He shook his head, making a _tsk tsk _noise for the sake of being painfully annoying. Mirage shook her head, this man was so ruthless and yet at times downright childish!

Elastigirl held a steady gaze. "What do you plan to do with us?"

Syndrome gave an enormous sigh. And looked at her with malice in his eyes. "Must I explain it to everyone? Alright, I suppose I can spare the time to monologue," he kept his finger near the activation button for his zero-point energy beam, "you see, I've slowly captured almost all of you. Once your husband, Mister Incredible, hears of your kidnapping, by me of course, he'll come to rescue you as fast as he can. But I'll be waiting with a surprise... a big surprise... " He broke into an annoying chortled evil laugh. Mirage turned around and walked out. Why had she married this guy anyhow?

* * *

**I think Catalyst is the absolute _perfect _name for Mirage and Syndrome's child! Review and tell me what you think of it. Sorry for the fairly short chapter, I'm annoyed with myself now. Oh well. -smiles- Catalyst is going to be _extremely _evil! My writing style is getting on my nerves, I'll see about trying another one for the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_"Your time is up... " the dark voice cried, echoing down the halls. Syndrome pressed himself flat against the wall, his heart racing and his breathing deep. The assasin stepped out of the shadows, and what Syndrome saw was definatly not what he had expected. Instead of seeing the tall, dark figure the he pictured the voice to belong to, he saw that of a thirteen-year-old boy, wearing an odd leather crossbelt with assorted knives tucked inside. He felt relief wash over him, it would be easy to defeat such a young foe. He looked down at his hands to find that he wasn't wearing his gauntlets. He didn't have any weapon. But still, he could fight with his bare hands. Perhaps..._

_Syndrome watched as the boy drew a long dagger, the point gleaming in the dull moonlight that washed down from the skylight in the cealing. He noticed that the boy looked a lot like himself, except his eyes were green and his hair was much tamer, but still a fiery russet red. At once he wondered who it could be... The image of himself, and yet not himself at all. The young child advanced, knife in hand, his green eyes gleaming in a dark way. "Catalyst..." some mysterious voice echoed all around, coming from nowhere, and yet from everywhere. At once Syndrome felt dread wash over him. This was no ordinary teenager. This was a dark and evil murderer... Immediatly he felt himself weaken. He attempted to defend himself, but he seemed to have no energy to do such. That was when he noticed that a large and gaping shoulder wound was oozing blood down his left arm. He looked up, gazing into the evil eyes of the lad. The young teen lifted his dagger, aiming directly for Syndrome's chest..._

"GAH!"

Syndrome awoke, his heart was racing and his head throbbed. He found himself on the seat in front of his control panel. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Its only a dream..." he murmured to himself. "Just a dream..." He glanced at the security monitors that sat glowing in front of him. So far no aircraft or seacraft was detected heading towards Nomanisan. It was both relief and disapointment for him. "I heard you yell, is everything okay?" The female voice of Mirage echoed behind him. He turned around, doing everything in his power to keep himself together. "Um, er, yes. Everything is fine..." he said, giving a slight cough.

She shook her head with a sigh. "Knowing you, its not alright, but I won't ask any more questions."

He gave her a slight smile and began pretending to tap on some buttons. Immediatly after he pressed a rather large looking red button, an alarm began to sound. She sighed. "Definatly not right." He smirked and cut off the alarm. She turned around and headed out of the control room. As soon as she was gone he sat there, gazing into the brightness of the monitors. It was just a nightmare, but he seemed to be having many of those lately.

Syndrome got up slowly and swaggered over to the coffee pot he assumed Mirage had left out for him. He grabbed one of the foam cups and poured himself a bit, only about to the half point line. He didn't bother putting any cream or sugar in. He just tilted his head back and drained the cup, ending up sputtering and coughing, but feeling better none the less. He knew that the rush of caffine would keep him awake and away from those awful nightmares. He sat back down on the chair, glaring at the monitors again.

"Coffee breaks must happen more often." He told himself.

* * *

"Mom?" 

"Yes, Dash?"

"Mom... I'm bored..."

Violet rolled her eyes as her brother complained for the tenth time that morning. Her mother was doing everything within her power to calm him down, and especially, stop the constant stream of complaints that had varied from 'I'm Hungry' to 'I'm Bored.'

"Daddy will come and rescue us soon, I'm sure of that." Was her reply this time.

But Violet wondered. Was she truly sure? What if something had happened to their father? Questions raced in her mind as her brother let out yet another complaint. She was tempted to yell 'shut up' but common sense got the better of her. She supposed she'd have to wait this out, and look for any chance to escape.

* * *

"I should have taken more lessons!" 

Mister Incredible struggled to keep the plane's nose level, but it seemed the aircraft had a mind of its own, wanting to tilt to the left and change the course. He gazed at the panel of buttons before him, and the radar screen in the midst. He hadn't taken enough advanced super-plane flight classes to know what all of them did yet. But if he had, he could have just entered the directions to Nomanisan... but he didn't, and thus he had to fly manually.

He soon managed to get the nose at the right angle. He then got up and stalked to the back to look for anything that could aid him in his mission. What he found was three boxes of complimentary peanuts. Odd for a private jet, yes. He was about to continue looking when the plane took a sudden turn to the right. He rushed back to the cockpit to grab hold of the wheel.

He sighed, Helen was much better at flying then he was.

* * *

Mirage entered the holding chamber, a tray of assorted breakfast foods in her hands. She may have murdered many people, but she couldn't let the children, even the children of her husband's greatest enemy, suffer. She shifted uncomfortably, she hoped that Syndrome would have gone back to sleep, something he lacked in greatly.

Dash, of course, was first to notice Mirage and her array of food which she had arranged in gracious proportions. "Is that for us, lady?" he asked, eagerly licking his lips.

She nodded, "yes, its for you."

Violet was more cautious, "how do we know its not poisoned or something like that?"

"Trust me. It isn't."

Their mother's eyes narrowed. "And exactly why should we trust you. Your a traitor to both sides; an outcast and -- "

"Just trust me."

Dash nodded wildly. "Yahoooo food at last!"

Violet shifted, Mirage would have to let them down to eat, and then they could overpower her and make an escape. If that didn't work she could always try the forcefield trick again; unless of course Syndrome had improved the system. She began to wonder about Mirage. She was on Syndrome's side, yes. Heck, she was Syndrome's wife! But still something seemed odd about her... Something in her that seemed to want to do whats right.

* * *

**Mmm, two reviews, hundreds of hits. How encouraging. But really, people, can't a girl get a couple more reviews from anyone?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Urrgah! Would he just hurry up and get here!" Syndrome's yell echoed through the control panel. He spun around once in his 'swirvy' chair. A hyper, and somewhat insane grin was plastered on his face. He looked like a child who had just downed three cans of soda and consumed around ten whole bars of chocolate. He had drunk a lot of coffee. Perhaps, just a tad _too _much coffee. He continued to spin himself 'round and around by gripping the edge of the panel desk and pushing himself to the side. He stopped, his mind wandering to Mirage. Had he ever loved her? Maybe. Did she love him? It was anyone's guess. She had married him sure enough, though Syndrome wondered wether or not she did it for love. He began to wonder if he had married her just to regain his island and assests. Probobly. But maybe not.

But Syndrome, in truth, loved nothing and no one. Mirage was beautiful, that was for sure, but he didn't love her... at least, he didn't think so...

He was confused, wether it be from the recent caffeine overload, or just from life itself. That was when he heard an odd whirring noise coming from the radar in front of him. "Yes, yes, yes!" he yelled. Clearly showing up on the screen was an airplane, oddly enough swirving back and forth on its course. He typed something into his computer and on the screen appeared the full image of the plane, live and in full color. He zoomed up to the cockpit, and gave an evil smile. "Finally..." The image showed the obvious form of Mister Incredible inside the airplane. Syndrome chuckled darkly. Finally his plan to destroy his enemies would be complete. For a moment he wondered if he should just launch some missles and get the killing part done so that he could go on to killing his family. Then he decieded against it for two reasons.

One: his wife and children had survived it last time.

Two: he'd rather enjoy seeing his worst enemy suffer.

Then he began to debate exactly how he would kill the amazingly strong superhero. If he tried to combat with him, it would most likely be suicide, but if he used some of his inventions to battle with, he had a sporting chance. Besides, combat would be a way to show that he was just as super even though he had no powers at all. It would be a way to show he wasn't weak. It would be a way to show that he wasn't just Buddy Pine anymore... he was Syndrome... He watched the screen as the plane grew closer. Syndrome began to wonder wether or not he would try to land the aircraft, or just parachute out of it. Most likley the latter, due to the mass growth of the island jungle.

Watching the airplane, he caught a glimpse of the turbines. Ugh, what terrible memories that brought up. He knew how close he had come to death. He didn't even know how he survived. But he was glad he did, for the pure and simple sake of sweet revenge! He began to wonder what exactly Mirage was doing. It didn't matter to him anyhow. What mattered most at the moment was capturing Mister Incredible, and of course, killing off the whole entire family of supers. His whole plan of ever becoming a superhero had been dashed since most everyone either though he was dead, and even if they knew he was alive, due to the whole Omnidroid incident, he would never be trusted to save anyone. He braced himself as the hatch of the airplane opened. He hoped that it wouldn't crash somewere on his island and set the whole thing ablaze. He got up and walked out the door, now was his time... and his hour of the sweetest revenge one could ever have.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mirage kept her hand close to the emergency button as she watched the three supers eat. She sighed... Wait a moment, didn't they have another child? Syndrome had said something about him wanting to kidnap their third child and train him up as a sidekick or some odd sort of thing like that. Finally, they had all finished; Dash had eaten more then Violet and Elastigirl combined. Mirage pushed the reset button on the panel. In a slight flash of blue, the trio was back were they had been before. "Now, supers, can you tell me a little something?"

"If its information you want you can forget -- " Elastigirl started.

"No, no, not at all. I just want to know about your third child."

"About Jack-Jack? Why in the world -- "

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"I promise not to tell Syndrome anything about what you tell me."

"I don't trust you."

Mirage sighed. Well, she had confirmed that they did have a third child. She looked up, even she did convince Syndrome to let the children go, they would still be orphens... and she didn't want that life for them. That was the life she had lived. Alone, afraid... She turned and walked out using her key-card. She gave one last glance before walking away. And that was when she bumped into Syndrome.

"Ow, where are you going so fast?" she asked.

"Where are you going so _slow_?" he replied to her.

"I guess my thoughts were someplace else -- "

"I need to get down to the jungle, can you -- um -- what were you doing in the holding chamber?"

"Nothing, Syndrome."

"Uh-huh... Well, good news, finally Mister Incredible is on the island. Everything is finally coming together!"

This was when she realized the odd and somewhat insane look on his face. He looked a tad... deranged? But hyper was the word for it... overley hyper on caffeine. God, why had she married him? What was she thinking? She didn't _really _love him! He was a supervillain, a geek, and he was -- gosh, not bipolar but close to it. He looked at her, his bright blue eyes holding the hint of suspicion in them. "Really... why were you in there?" he asked.

* * *

After safely landing in a small clearing in the jungle, Mister Incredible began to treck towards the volcano lair. He kept himself low and hidden just in case there were any robots or guards around. He tramped down jungle brush, quite sure that Syndrome would probobly be looking for him, or had sent someone out to find him. He also wondered what sort of price he would have to pay to get his family back. His life? Probobly. At any cost, he would do whatever he could to free them.

Unless of course Syndrome was a backstabber. Which most likely he was. And if the deranged supervillain touched his family, or harmed them in any way, he would kill him. Simple as that.

It was almost as if Syndrome had nine lives. He had returned from the jet turbine incident. He returned from the escape incident, were Mirage had, supposedly, shot him. Hmmm... Mirage, which side was she on? She had helped him escape and told him the news of his family being alive... but there was something shifty about her. He wondered if she was still on the island... No, probobly not. If Syndrome was so free and easy to gamble with her life, she'd most likely try and get as far away as possible.

* * *

**Boy, Syndrome and Mirage are really falling apart. Please review. And I mean it! -pulls out atomic ray gun and points it at viewers who won't review-**


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Under Syndrome's cold, insane, and untrusting glare; Mirage felt a bit of fear. No, she wasn't a coward, but deep in his eyes he held the most undying hatred. It was as if he knew no love, and hate was his only knowledge. He looked excited in some sense, but behind that was the drive of pure revenge. Mirage knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but he feared what he would do to the superhero children... She almost began to fear what he would do to their _parents_. She had, after all, helped Mister Incredible escape from Nomanisan and stop Syndrome from destroying Metroville. Now it was her turn to wonder who's side she was on.

"I asked what you were doing in there, Mirage." His voice was dark but held a rushed tone as if he really wanted to get on with whatever it was he was doing.

"Just checking to see if the prisoners were secure, Syndrome." Mirage stated. Syndrome simply cocked his head and got up. He found the nearest exit and walked out with a final backwards glance.

* * *

Syndrome's heart raced as he followed his tracker to the location where the parachute had landed. His palms felt sweaty beneath his gloves. He had been anticipating this for the longest time. The jungle was enormous and thick, but it didn't take long to find the mass of bright red-and-yellow parachute caught in a tree. Dangling below was Mister Incredible, struggling to get out of the tangled mess of cord and fabric. Syndrome couldn't control himself, he burst out laughing and walked directly underneath the tree. 

"A tad caught up in this event, aren't you, Mister Incredible?" he chortled.

Mister Incredible was none too impressed. He ignored Syndrome's taunts and finally reached the knife in the side of the parachute bag. He pulled it out and proceeded in cutting himself down. "Mister Incredible is _stuck _in a _tree_ and -- OH CRAP!" Syndrome looked up just in time to see Mister Incredible falling down out of the tree and landing on top of Syndrome. "Mehransmurpgerroff!" Mister Incredible heard Syndrome sputtering. For a moment he debated wether or not to just continue sitting on him, or to let him up. Finally, knowing that Syndrome could have ordered his family to be put to death if anything happened to him, he let up. Syndrome was muttering curses and had one hand on his side.

"You crushed my ribs, you idiot!"

He fired a couple of laser rounds at Mister Incredible, a look of pain and hatred plastered on his face. Mister Incredible escaped unharmed due to the fact that Syndrome was firing much to high to hit him. The supervillain slowly got up, his face twisted in an agonized expression. "Nice of you to _drop _in!" Syndrome sneered, none to happy.

"Just take me to my family, now, or else."

Syndrome narrowed his eyes, "or else what?"

Mister Incredible just locked his gaze to Syndrome's and the villain shrugged. "Fine, you can see your stupid family. Thats what you came here for, anyway, isn't it?" Syndrome muttered, beginning to limp and stagger back. He knew that his ribs were cracked and who knew what other injuries he had? When you get sat upon by over a hundred-and-fifty pounds of pure superhero, you don't just get away with minor cuts and bruises.

* * *

"Violet, I think I know how we can get out of here!" Dash whispered. 

"How, Dash?"

"Use the force!"

"The what?"

"The force, Violet, use the force!"

"You mean a forcefield?"

"Obviously."

Violet proceeded with making one, but before it had a chance to generate to full size... "The fun has arrived, ladies and gentlemen!" the unmistakeable voice of Syndrome echoed across the holding room. Dash looked purely annoyed. Elastigirl turned her head to see Syndrome walking --- er, limping in with Mister Incredible in front of him. Dash continued to whisper, "now, Violet, now! Hurry, make a forcefield!"

She didn't know why, but she chose to listen to her brother. She made a forcefield and sure enough it worked the same as last time, giving her the running chance to press the button and free them all. It was simple, four against one! Syndrome didn't stand a chance! She pressed the button and her brother and mother were freed.

"Good job, Violet! Everyone, run for it!" yelled Elastigirl.

Mister Incredible and Syndrome didn't know what was going on at first, until the supervillain finally caught on about the escape. He used both his zero-point energy rays to capture all the supers except for Dash, who had dodged behind him and was now running out the door. His eyes narrowed and he dropped the supers, and began firing lasers at the speedy young boy. Dash managed to dodge all the lasers until he came to a locked door which could only be opened by keycard. Syndrome had him backed up against the wall. The supervillain smirked before firing a final laser at Dash. Mister Incredible rammed into him, knocking him down with a pained yelp. Violet looked at Dash who lay unmoving on the cold steel floor...

* * *

**This was shorter then I wanted it to be. Oh, well, thats how it goes when you get writers block. And please, REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Dash? Dash, please be alright!" Violet whispered, holding her brother to her chest.

Mister Incredible continued to keep all his weight on Syndrome, who was laughing, weakly, but surely, beneath. Elastigirl turned to the supervillain and snarled. "_Is _our child going to be alright?"

"Oh, its much too late for him now... much too late... " Syndrome replied. Mister Incredible responded to this by jerking him up and punching him square in the chin. Syndrome struggled away, still backed into a corner, and began to attempt to realign his jaw. Elastigirl looked to her husband. "What did he mean by that?"

Mister Incredible looked down. "I think you know." He replied.

Mirage had heard the firing of lasers and rushed down the hall to see what had happened. When she saw Dash in his sister's arms, unmoving, and apparently unbreathing; Syndrome backed into a corner with a crooked jaw; and the worried expressions on the faces of all the superheros, she could pretty much guess what had happened. Knowing it would seem disloyal not to do anything to thwart the attempt at escape, she quickly pressed the Emergency Button on the wall and each of the superheros were surrounded by prisons made out of lasers. Syndrome attempted to laugh, but stopped short because of his jaw injury.

"'erauge, gett mree tae a dockirk." Syndrome commanded.

Mirage made out the word doctor and proceeded in leading him away. She gave a backward glance at Violet, who's tears were streaming down her face as she held her brother close to her. She began to wonder why she was a part of this. Mirage knew she should have left Nomanisan a long time ago. Now it was too late, now Syndrome held the upper hand, and she knew that the lives of the rest of the Incredibles were going to come to an end soon -- unless she could somehow stop it. She glanced once more at the unmoving form of the young superchild.

And tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

"Missing -- superheros? What the heck do you mean by _missing_?! Are they dead? What?!" 

"Well, sir, you see -- sir... They're just gone..."

"Now we have an orphened super-baby on our hands! Do you _realize _what this means?!"

"No, sir, I -- "

"Shut up! It means we'll have to find him a home. Do you know ANYBODY who would take in a superkid?"

"The -- "

"I said shut up!"

"But sir -- "

"Look, baby Jack-Jack is going to have to get a new home now, isn't he?"

"Well sir, I was trying to say -- "

"YES?"

"That we don't know wether or not his parents are alive."

"Find out. And find out NOW!"

"Yes, sir, right away sir."

Lars murmured bitterly to himself as his supervisor left the office. He pounded his fist against the desk before beginning his work at the computer. How was _he _supposed to find the lost parents of this superchild? Why couldn't someone else with more experience do it? He knew he shouldn't have retired from being a superhero... And getting a job working for the NSA was worse. He loved the old days and being 'Electroman' and all that sort of stuff. The problem was, he had just gotten to old. But what he missed more then being a superhero was his daughter, Mariel. When she died, he never stopped grieving.

He subconciously zapped his desk with his electric powers. He noticed what he had done and muttered darkly to himself. He began tapping on the computer keys, searching about former enemies of the Incredibles. Unfortunatly, most of them were either dead, in jail, or had reformed. A message popped up stating that there were no current threats to the Incredibles. But what Lars didn't look for was the posibility that maybe, just maybe one of the supposed-dead villains was still alive...

* * *

"I'm not that good with medicine, but I'll try and realign your jaw, Syndrome." 

Mirage put on a pair of robber gloves and proceeded to try and align her husband's crooked jaw. It popped back with a _crack _and Syndrome gave a yelp of pain. "Ow! Get me some pain killer and bandage my side, I'm sure the majority of my ribs are broken!" he yelled in a pained way. She hurried to the cupboard and pulled out the bottle of small, white pills. She poured two out and got a glass of water, and handed them to Syndrome before running back to get tape and bandages. She heard him talking to himself as she rumaged around.

"Ha! I killed their son, and now they know my power is greater then theirs! But this is only step one of my bittersweet revenge.. next: their daughter... "

Mirage whisked around, their _daughter? _Wasn't it enough for him to kill their son? Wasn't it enough for him to take the life of a young child? She grabbed the bandages and began wrapping them in an angry fashion around Syndrome's side. He could tell she was upset, and he knew exactly why. That was when he began to doubt her loyalty. Maybe she _wasn't _just in the chamber to check on the prisoners... Maybe she was trying to _help _them escape from Nomanisan!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, its writers block, gah! I know I may get some flames about having killed off Dash, but it'll make sense in the sequal fanfiction to this later on. And about Lars, well, you may not have figured it out, but he's Mirage's father.**


	12. A Short Intermission

_**Intermission**_

_**"Crossing My Mind"**_

_- x - Violet's Point of View - x -_

_As I cling to the lifeless form of my brother, I began to think; I think about how one man could cause so much trouble. That one man: Syndrome. Of course it was for his revenge, she couldn't even imagine what he had been through. But it was still wrong, so wrong! I wonder how that lady... er, Mirage, was it, even stands to live with him! Or... does she? I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from her eye when she saw me holding Dash. __But her husband, I can never forgive. The murderer of many superheros, and now of my own brother. I will never forgive..._

_- x - Syndrome's Point of View - x -_

_The sweet glory of vengeance! Though I can plainly tell Mirage was none-to-happy with my victory. It was an attempted escape, but a good way to end the life of their son. Ha! And Violet, oh - ho, the look on her face was _priceless! _And yet, maybe somewhere inside of me -- there is regret? But I cannot be bothered with such small things. And nothing can stop my revenge... my bittersweet revenge..._

_- x - Mirage's Point of View - x -_

_My hatred towards Syndrome grows. Ending the life of one so young, and without a feeling... nothing... What had caused him to go off the deep-end like this? Was it just that mishap with Mister Incredible those near sixteen years ago? Or... was it something else? Something deeper... Is he truly an insane killer... or perhaps he is simply... misunderstood... or maybe I just like to think so for my sake..._

_- x- Elastigirl's Point of View - x -_

_I'm going to murder him! I'm going to wring his neck! Syndrome is going to die, and I'll make sure of that! He killed my son, and who knows which one of us he's going to murder next?! Now, Mirage is another story. I'm sure she doesn't know _whose _side she is on! Is that a tear I see? And is it of joy... or of the deepest sorrows..._

_- x- Mister Incredible's Point of View - x -_

_Was it my fault all this happened? Maybe if I had just let Syndrome be my sidekick those long years ago none of us would be here right now! And... and Dash would still be alive. But I can feel no sympathy for such a coldblooded killer like him. I will get him... I will get revenge of my own..._

_

* * *

_

**_Yeah, so, anyhow I wrote this to get my muse going again... um... so, yeah, enjoy the small intermission._**


End file.
